Khalida Leclerq
Khalida is the second child of the Leclerq family. She was a sweet happy child who soon turned out to be very beautiful just like her mother. Her brother, Lestat fancied her even though they shared the same blood. They often searched for prey together until she grew up even more. Lestat took her from their home but Khali let him do this since he was her brother and she felt safe with him. Even when he started touching her and kissing her, she didn't do anything and let him have her. With time Khalida's powers started showing up and she set things on fire, even herself. Francisco tried to help her with that with his magic but she couldn't completely control the fire yet. Khali also started having promiscuous sex with every man she liked while she was living with Francisco and her brother. Lestat was and still is her only "true love" which she will keep forever. So she killed most of his favourite sex pets. Khali wanted to try something new one day and for that she seduced a handsome man and made him keep her in chains while they have intercourse. And so he did. Unfortunately, little did she know he was actually a vampire hunter. The man was almost going to kill her if Lestat hadn't shown up. Since then, she rarely sleeps with mortals. She and her brother have lots of cousins since their family line is quite big. Almost 80 vampires are part of their living family and they have a special day to gather and talk about their lives and everything else they want to know about each other. The Leclerq siblings added James Dracula to their cousin list so he is now also part of their big family. Khali is not as malicious as her cousin Francisco but she can be on occasions. In the past, she would often go on killing sprees alone when she is angry or frustrated. Now, she is calmer and would just beat up whoever is bothering her. Since their arrival in the Charmed Witch Sity, Lestat and her have been close with Jonathan Dracula. Though Khali wanted to try him in bed, the two of them never had sex since they would probably ruin their current friendship. So she now sees him almost as a father,nothing else. She is also friends with Felix, Daisy, James Dracula and Vicky, and not so much with Lily and Cedric. Khalida has had a sexual relationship with the town's billionaire Christian Gray. She slept with him so that she would prove she can have even the most introvert type of men. However, their relationship continued even when Christian didn't want to admit he wanted her. After that, his girlfriend Carly discovered he's been cheating and went after the red haired. She would have almost killed Khali if Dracula hadn't interfered. Even after the attack, Khalida continued to sleep with Grey for a while. Then she met Victor. He was a living fantasy for her. With his muscles, warmth and sexy smile she immediately added him to her favorites. Afterwards, she invited him to Spain with Lestat and the Dawkins siblings. Since then, Khali and Vic have been together in a sexual relationship. She and her brother have been going on every full moon since September 2014 to follow the wolves in the forest. They chase them and irritate them until the werewolves want to eat them alive,and by now they probably hate the duo, but Leclerq will keep their tradition.